


The Moments Between

by Floranna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, and all of them finnish, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would always enjoy eating with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Awesome beta is awesome. Thank you attackfish!

Swipe, twirl and stab. Rey took a deep breath and repeated the move. It still felt odd to use her new weapon, and the weight distribution was completely different than her previous staff. When master Luke had told her that it wasn't necessary for her lightsaber to be shaped like the more traditional jedi weapons, she had felt relieved. Master Luke's sword had helped and saved her and Finn, but it was just too unfamiliar against her experience with the staff. When Rey had found out about the double bladed lightsabers - or would it be lightstaffs? - she had cheerfully started to build one immediately.

It was one of the best things she had built. The grips were perfect for her hands, and it was well balanced, no matter that she still had to get used to it. Both blades were light, vibrant blue and gave out a pleasing hum. Often she just spent some time looking at it, not doing anything. Finn had once in his worriedly joking manner asked if he should be jealous of it. Rey had laughed and said that when the time came for him to build his own lightsaber, he would understand. 

There was the fhush sound of a door opening and Rey smiled brightly at Finn. He was carrying a basket filled with something that smelled wonderful. 

"Have you finished?" Finn asked in worried voice, like she would ever send him away.

"For now at least. What do you have?" Finn had mentioned that he would be bringing food for her at lunch, but he had also befriended one of the cooks and she always gave him and Rey something new to try whenever she was on shift. The Fennoan was passionate about her country and her food, and excluding the Incident with the mämmi (there was still talk about it, and everyone seemed to believe that it was some sort of long-running Fennoan prank), the food had always been excellent. In her opinion, that... food still looked like someone had already once shat it out.

"Ahh, Kielo gave me these... Carellian pies and something she called squeaky cheese. She laughed at the latter though, so it might be wise to take some precautions."

"Like what?" asked Rey, grinning.

"I don't know, have you already finished your will?" Finn shot back, smiling brightly. "But she said that the pies are best when warm and I am not sure how good the insulation on the box they're in is." 

They sat down on the floor and started to unload the basket. There was a small container filled with butter, but also one filled with something called egg butter Finn said was supposed to go on with the pies. She gave the food a confused look, but Finn knew enough to say that the crust was made of rye flour, and the filling was some sort of porridge. When Rey blurted out that they looked like vaginas, Finn gave out a loud snort which caused both of them to start giggling over the food.

They tried the egg butter first. It spread nicely, and Rey eagerly took a bite and moaned. The pie was still warm, and the cool egg butter felt good on the tongue. She finished it quickly, but when she looked at Finn he was frowning at his half-eaten pie.

"I do not think I like eggs", he admitted a bit fearfully, like he was excepting an attack. Rey smiled at him, and soon he started to smile again. The chance to choose their own food, for a flimsy reason of 'I do not like the taste', still felt like a massive freedom for both of them. For Finn, it was the opportunity to bring out his personal preference without being punished for breaking out of the mould, and for Rey it was the ability of not to want to eat something and still not starve.

He ended up loving the pies when he used butter, though. And the sight of him licking the melted butter of his fingers made Rey cross her legs.

They had eaten several of the small pies until they remembered the squeaky cheese. Both of them looked at it distrustfully, but nothing in its appearance seemed alarming, unlike with mämmi. It was white, round and about half an inch thick and ten inch wide slab of cheese with brown small spots. It cut easily, and both of them took a small piece of it. Rey, feeling more adventurous at the moment took the first bite, and let out a loud giggle after the first chew.

Finn looked at her confusedly and Rey explained mouth full: "It squeaks!"

Finn looked enthusiastic and took a bite. He started to laugh too, accidentally spreading some white cheese crumbs in the air. Rey ate rest of her cheese, carefully chewing it so she could enjoy the texture and the sound of it to its fullest. The taste was a bit bland, but pleasant and cool, so she cut up a larger piece for both her and Finn. Soon the whole cheese was gone.

Rey gave out a loud burp after all the food was gone and groaned. Finn was laying on the floor next to her, holding his stomach and looking like even the thought of moving would be painful. She had unlearnt some of her need to ration the food, which had lead to some rather magnificent gorging moments, but Finn was so used to having to eat every bit of food he had in front of him that sometimes he didn't know when to stop.

She poked at Finn. "Are you going to be sick?" Finn shuddered at her question and shook his head, saying nothing. Rey smiled softly at him and laid down next to him, shoulder to shoulder and reached to hold his hand.

After awhile (and mutual burps) Finn opened his mouth and said: "You know, Kielo said something about making us genuine Fennoan fishcock." 

Rey shot up in shock, yelling: "What!"

Finn made a face at her and continued: "Not cock as in, well, but as in rooster."

"Is fishrooster some sort of Fennoan animal?"

"No it's the food's name. Kalakukko is fish being baked inside of a rye bread."

Rey went silent at that. It didn't sound anything suspicious, but... "Whole fish?"

Finn looked uncertain at that. "I... don't think so?"

Rey hmm'ed and shrugged. "Well, she hasn't killed us yet, so maybe this won't either."

Finn's answering smile brought up a gentle coil of pleasure in her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, the food just came and...stuck. All the food mentioned here are genuine finnish foods (I am a Finn and that tends to...leak). Yes, even mämmi. It is a traditional Easter dish. Yes it looks literally like shit. For real. We Finns love giving it to unsuspecting foreigners and watch their faces.
> 
> And I am firm on my belief that Finn is Force-sensitive. (And as a Finn myself it's always a bit confusing when Finn is mentioned in my tumblr dash. Like are you talking about the character or the nationality? Confusing stuff.)


End file.
